Hearts are Red Because They Bleed
by Kitsune Shinigami
Summary: A mistake, a friend lost, a betrayal, a destiny forever changed. This life is different, this heart... will never be the same...


-1**Hearts are Red Because They Bleed**

Chapter 1: Sasuke… This is your fault

Naruto had just beaten Sasuke. He had saved him from going to Orochimaru. He had saved him, from himself. Naruto swayed back and forth on the water. He fell over unable to retain consciousness.

A man hopped off a cliff into the valley of the end. He was following Orochimaru's orders to get someone. He had been ordered to get the stronger of the two boys. (Orochimaru thinks that he will get Sasuke because he thinks Sasuke is stronger and he has the curse seal.) He saw a blonde haired kid fall over. He looked over and noticed a beat up knocked out Sasuke.

_'This blonde haired kid beat up that black haired kid bad. He must be the one Orochimaru was talking about. He doesn't look strong though…'_

Orochimaru was sitting in his chair not doing anything really. He wondered why he was upset that he didn't get to be Hokage. Because, come one, now he was the Otokage and it was boring! He sat around doing paperwork all day, or he was out pursuing everlasting vengeance upon who knows WHAT! Just last week he had pursued a squirrel because he said it gave him a _look_. Just then his door opened and he looked up. The ninja he had sent to capture Sasuke had returned.

"Ahhhh, did you do as I requessssted?" Orochimaru asked with a hiss.

"Yeah, I got the stronger one." He told him. Orochimaru gave a smile of satisfaction that quickly became a frown of disdain. "This weird little blonde kid her absolutely _pummeled_ that black haired guy. Anyways, here's the kid you asked for, the stronger one."

"WHAT? I wanted Sasuke! Not, this, this, weakling! Well, he did manage to defeat Sasuke, He is the container of the Kyuubi… Ah! Rikio (the guy needed a name.) take this boy, and use him as a test subject for the NovaGenesis project." Orochimaru told him. The man's eyes widened and he gulped. He nodded and walked off carrying Naruto.

Tsunade was sitting in her office wondering what was happening with Naruto and Sasuke. Suddenly Kakashi opened the door and stumbled in. He was carrying Sasuke slung over his shoulder.

"Kakashi! What happened to Sasuke? And where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I found Sasuke passed-out in The Valley of the End. Naruto was nowhere to be found. I am very sorry Tsunade-sama." Kakashi told her.

"Why are you saying sorry? It wasn't your fault." Tsunade answered.

"Because, I apologize for the grief I bring you. The only reason Naruto wouldn't be there is if, either Akatsuki or Orochimaru captured. We know Orochimaru wanted Sasuke, but if he gave vague enough orders the person sent to retrieve Sasuke might take Naruto instead." Kakashi explained.

"No, Orochimaru would give specific instructions to get Sasuke, like what he looked alike and such. He would never give orders vague enough that they would get the wrong person." Tsunade replied. (A/N Ironic,0 ain't it?)

Several Months Later…

Rikio was looking over the test subjects. They all seemed to be reacting rather violently to the experiments. Most were screaming in extreme pain. They had new parts growing, or extra limbs. Most of them would die. Having your DNA suddenly altered was not a very survivable experience to most. Then there was _him_. That strange Uzumaki boy. He didn't respond to anything used on him. They could inject him with a formula designed to increase their muscle mass, but he would have no reaction. He decided to use this boy as an experiment for some newly acquired DNA.

"You!" he yelled at a random scientist. " Fetch me the container of Substance 9467." The man quickly ran off to get it. He came back with a vial of a blackish-blue liquid that seemed to absorb all light. At one end it was a metal covering. At the other it extended out like a set of circular stairs leading up to a podium. He walked up to one of the large glass cylinders in the room. He inserted the podium like end into a slot. Inside the cylinder was Uzumaki Naruto. He was hooked up to an oxygen mask and several wires. Rikio pressed a button and the oxygen mask came and disappeared up into the ceiling. He pressed another button and the substance in the tube slowly began to drain. All the tubes came out of Naruto's body leaving him floating. Then one tube came down and went into his arm. Then, the blackish-bluish liquid came down the tube and entered Naruto's body. Rikio pressed a button that stopped the flow of the substance after about 1/50 of it was gone. He walked off to attend to his other duties.

Several minutes later a scientist was walking through checking on all the test subjects. He stopped by one and looked at it. _'Hm, someone left this substance in and forgot to turn it back on. Oh well, might as well fix it.'_ he thought as he reached out and pressed a button reactivating the substance draining into Naruto. Then he continued on his walk.

About an hour later Rikio came back to see what was happening with the subjects. He looked and saw most of them looking at where the Uzumaki gaki. He walked up to it and his jaw dropped. The unspeaking Uzumaki as he was known as here was screaming in pain clutching his head.

"What did you do to him! What did you do to get results from this boy!" he yelled grabbing the nearest scientist and shaking him with a sadistic grin on his face. Then he looked over at the container of the strange substance and his face paled. The entire thing was empty.

"Dear God… That kid should be dead by now! No one can handle 1 gallon of Black Dragon blood." he muttered to himself. Then everyone around him stopped and stared. That kid was injected with 1 **_gallon_** of Black Dragon blood. Most people couldn't even handle one milliliter of it. And this kid was alive with 1 gallon of it being absorbed into his body and bloodstream. That was a side effect of most of these things. They infected the body not just the blood. Which is why some of the transformations that took place were painful. They weren't painful because of the changes, they were painful from genetic changes. Imagine having every single part of you have a bit of it ripped out, and then shoved backed in covered in salt and vinegar. Then, multiply it by 5 and you get the pain from genetic DNA changes.

Rikio just stared at him. Then he noticed the kid's vitals. They were going crazy! His heartbeat was erratic and unsteady. His body seemed to almost be failing.

"Quick! Get me a vial of #3786 and #1976! Stat!" Rikio shouted. When two scientist came running back with the vials he had already had more tube inserted into Naruto. He grabbed the vials and slammed them into two separate opening. The fluids ran into Naruto's body and he calmed down. Rikio figured he would, after injecting him with a stabilizer and an absorber he should be fine.

Sasuke sat up and grabbed his head. His head was spinning. He finally managed to look around. The ceiling was white, the floor was white, the bed was white, the walls were white, almost everything was white. Except for Gaara in the corner. _'Where am I? The only place I know of that's this white is the hospital. It has everything an average hospital room has including Gaara. Wait, GAARA?' _

"Gaara? What are you doing here? Where am I? The last I thing I remember was fighting Naruto." Sasuke asked.

"Well, you are in Konoha's hospital. Naruto managed to bring you back about 6 months ago. And before you ask to see him and try to kill him, Naruto isn't here. We acquired some information from a sound nin. Apparently, Orochimaru told someone to retrieve you, but he got Naruto instead. Now, Naruto has become a test subject for something called, the NovaGenesis project, and genetic research project. And I just want to tell you, Sasuke… This is all your fault." Gaara said his tone getting cold as he talked about what was happening to Naruto. Sasuke was shocked to say the least. Naruto was a test subject for genetic experiments? That was the only thought running through his head.

One Week Later…

"Tsunade-sama!" a chuunin said, rushing into her office.

"What is it?" she snapped at him.

"Several teams of jounin have just gotten back from a mission! They discovered some sort of strange facility." at this Tsunade's head shot up.

"Bring me the mission report at once!" Tsunade commanded. The chunin ran off and came back with a folder. He handed it to Tsunade and she began to read. As she read her eye got wide and she felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe some of the picture that were in the folder. Then there were the reports of the subjects. She was flipping through and stopped on one.

Test Subject: KNTF93672

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Status: Presumed Dead

Report: The subject seemed to resist all experimentation done on him. Reactions were finally obtained after an overdose of a particularly dangerous substance. It was found that his reaction could only be obtained from large amounts of substances that would normally kill a person. He disappeared after he was being transported to HQ when the caravan was destroyed. He had a Curse Seal mark on his left shoulder in the shape of 3 curved slashes.

Tsunade closed the folder. Naruto was dead or gone. She would most likely never see him again or find out the truth about what happened to him.

1 Year Later…

A man that looked to be about 14 or 15 years old stood in front of the Gates of Konoha.

"State your business here!" yelled a guard from the wall.

"Ikamiuzu, Katori. Only member of the team for the Kurosagi Mercenaries, here for the chuunin exams. The guard blinked. He knew that mercenaries would be competing, but to send _1_ genin mercenary, was insane. He would die. This test was pretty much impossible to be passed alone.

"You will have to go see the Hokage about this." the guard told him.

"Feh, troublesome." he mumbled. The guard opened the gate and Katori walked towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk in the Hokage's office. She was just about ready to get drunk and blow off all this paperwork about the exam. Then her door slowly opened. Standing in front of her was a ninja. His posture told her that. He was wearing black steel-tipped combat boots. He had on black slacks with many pockets. He had on a simple black shirt that was almost skin-tight. It was short sleeved except that it had a long sleeve covering his right arm. He had light brown hair and dull blue eyes. His eyes had a strange red ring around the pupil that bled into a purple ring. She looked at him and blinked.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to register for the Chuunin Exams." the boy told her.

"What about your team?" Tsunade asked.

"I will be taking the test alone. If you do not think I can I will gladly destroy anyone who gets in my way as I leave. And, I _ love_ to take long detours." he told her with a sadistic grin.

"Alright, just sign this form." Tsunade told him. As he was signing she felt a incredibly powerful genjutsu radiating off of him. It was even more powerful then her's. As he walked out the door she blinked. Why would a genin have such a powerful genjutsu? It didn't seem to affect his mind. And more importantly, HOW could a genin cast that genjutsu?

Well! There's the end of my first chapter! If you want good stories read my other ones. I always use the name Katori. If this chapter seems a bit rushed, well………… it's mainly an introduction chapter to get all the beginning story line prolouge crap out of the way. Well, Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Demon is Never Pure!

Famous Quote

"It's just a flesh wound!" The Black Knight from Monty Python and The Holy Grail.


End file.
